


Болезненный Дотворк

by leFr0g



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leFr0g/pseuds/leFr0g
Summary: Кофейня!АУОдин из вечеров в ночную смену, когда нужно было уже перестать намекать и сказать все в лицо.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	Болезненный Дотворк

В это время в кафе было тихо. Обычно, между одиннадцатью и двумя часами ночи посетителей не бывало, и для экономии энергии кафе освещала только одна лампа над стойкой.  
— Перестань, Ричард!.. — Гэвин опирался об эту самую стойку, с давлением прижатым своим напарником по ночной смене. — Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь!.. — пытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Гэвин, когда его «напарник» жёстко оттянул воротник расстёгнутой рубашки, с запалом и интересом рассматривая татуировку на шее. Рыжий пион. Как необычно. Гэвин под Ричардом содрогнулся, когда правая рука задела проколотый сосок. Стерн довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ещё как знаю, — он придвинулся ближе, рассматривая дотворк звезды за правым ухом и проводя по нему пальцами. На теле Гэвина было около десятка татуировок и, по его словам, каждая имеет отношение к какому-то важному событию. Это были своеобразные шрамы или даже напоминания. Ричард придвинулся ещё ближе, вдыхая запах кожи, перемешанный с шампунем и смягчителем для белья. Гэвин напрягся. А зря. Ричард провёл проколотым языком по татуировке, сопровождаемый сдавленным стоном. Гэвин резко отвернулся и прикрыл рот трясущейся ладонью. Он определённо наслаждался, но что-то не давало ему расслабиться и принять эту ласку полностью. Ричард хотел повторить интимный жест, но в грудь уперлись слабо подрагивающие руки Рида.  
— Притормози, — он сдавленно дышал и прятал глаза. Это не могло не вызвать легкое беспокойство. Ричард отшагнул назад, а Гиви перевёл дыхание. — Если это — минутная слабость, то прекращай. Я не хочу поверхностных отношений типа секса на одну ночь. Пусть даже он будет крышесносный, — Гэвин устало махнул рукой, все ещё не поднимая глаза. — Я не знаю, как у тебя с ориентацией, но я гей и не хочу быть причиной, из-за которой ты «свернешь на кривую дорожку», — он замолчал. Ему не хотелось затрагивать эту тему, и он надеялся, что не придется. Гэвин не наблюдал за Ричардом никаких «гомо» повадок, поэтому не давал себе лишних надежд, хороня эту влюбленность в очередном мелком дотворке. Этой чёртовой звездочке. И Рид ещё в начале их дружественных отношений по глупости, хотя, скорее, недальновидности, растрепал, что значили мелкие звезды между большими работами. Сильную влюбленность. Иногда даже влечение, и «силу чувств» они передавали по степени закрашенности — чем она темнее, тем сильнее была у него зависимость. Тем больше точек нужно было нанести, и тем больнее был процесс, замещая моральную боль физической. И чёрт, та, новая, за ухом, была самая тёмная и самая болезненная. Но таким образом он быстро все переживал, уже открываясь более новым знакомствам.  
— Что Вы думаете обо мне, Гэвин Рид? — последний, наконец, поднял на напарника взгляд. Такой сейчас одинокий и полный страха от невозможности что-то сделать или поменять. Что он думает о нем? Ну, помимо того, что он регулярно дрочит на его светлый образ, Гэвин считал его надежным и хорошим сотрудником. Интересным человеком. И много как ещё он считал. Но было бы слишком странно начинать открываться ему, только выстроив стену.  
— Я думаю, что ты хороший сотрудник. — Во взгляде Ричарда мелькнуло разочарование. — Ты… интересный человек, с тобой круто общаться, всегда можно поговорить. Ты хороший слушатель и просто хороший человек. Ты мне нравишься как…  
— Пожалуйста, не продолжай! — теперь серебристые глаза Ричарда были полны отчаяния. — Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста, — чуть тише добавил он. Гэвин буркнул что-то вроде «валяй, че». — Я не знаю, интересуюсь ли мужчинами в целом, но я интересуюсь тобой. Поэтому тебе так легко со мной общаться. Потому что я интересуюсь вещами, которые тебе нравятся, чтобы как-то вывести на разговор. Часто прошу поменяться со мной сменами, если ты задерживаешься или остаёшься на ещё одну. Ты, наверное, не заметил, но уже месяца три как я открыто с тобой флиртую, а ты никак глаза не откроешь! — Он сбито дышал, выдав все на одном дыхании. Он вздрогнул, потому что по щеке Гэвина скатилась слеза, которую тот быстро вытер и попытался спрятать лицо. Ричард подошёл ближе и легко поцеловал в лоб, прижавшись после этого к нему своим. — Извини, если я тебя этим напря… — Гэвин небрежно ухватился за рубашку Стерна, не давая отшатнуться.  
— Тостер… — тихо произнёс он. Этой кличкой он назвал Ричи, когда тот только стажировался, из-за сильно зажатых «механических» движений. — Ты не виноват, — Гэвин сжимал рубашку до дрожи. — Я просто… Просто мне никогда не признавались. Тем более те, кто мне нравились. — Он замолчал, немного сжавшись и утопая в успокаивающих объятиях Ричарда. — Я… л… тебя,— он вжался ещё сильнее в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции.  
— Я знаю, — он, улыбаясь, перебирал волосы Гэвина, — я видел, как ты смотришь на меня иногда. Долго, будто задумавшись о чем-то хорошем. Или как оставляешь кусочек моего любимого пирожного, ведь оно «недостаточно свежее и его стоит списать». Да и много ещё таких моментов, из-за которых я был уверен, что нравлюсь тебе.  
— Я точно нужен тебе? — повисло неловкое молчание. — Весь в комплексах и состоящий из сплошных закидонов, без уверенности в завтрашнем дне, с кошкой и кофеваркой наперевес. —Ричард мягко засмеялся, поднимая лицо Гэвина за подбородок.  
— Именно такой ты мне и нужен, — он медленно наклонился и легко коснулся обветренных губ, с разрешения Гэвина углубляя поцелуй.


End file.
